Word July 2000
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's July 2000 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio. Length and perspective both vary. Not intended to follow a single timeline. Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Concomitant C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 01 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _concomitant_, adjective;  
1. Accompanying; attendant; occurring or existing concurrently.  
noun;  
1. Something that accompanies or is collaterally connected with something else; an accompaniment.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

There was a lot of commotion, the first time the royalty of Damcyan came for a visit. The king and queen and their young son had come to Baron, and the castle was properly spruced up for that, including all of the illegitimate heirs and all of the nobles. Cecil wore some impressive silks, Rosa was in her finest dress, and Kain had been lectured up one side and down the other that he was to _stay clean_ for when the foreign royalty would arrive, so his best outfit would hopefully last the full day. The blonde was a little put off by that, because it meant that he had to stay in the castle, but he'd just make up for it the following day. Adventure waited for no man, after all.

Cecil, in his weird, girly way, had decided that Kain was "not looking halfway near his best" and had immediately moved on to "fix" the issue when the two blondes had collected him for the day. Rosa agreed to help, and Kain scowled but didn't argue, because sooner or later the argument would get one or more of them messy and then the eldest of the trio would get a lecture. _Again_. So, instead of being forced to listen to some rant, he sucked it up and told himself that there really wasn't anything better to do while he was stuck within the confines of the castle anyway. There really wasn't, since everything he wanted to do would make a mess and then he'd get into trouble. Hopefully, the royals would just hurry up and appear so that he could take off with Cecil and Rosa and they could have some _fun_.

It wasn't so bad, being subjected to the princess aspects of his friends. Rosa had decided to take care of his hands, because they were a bit rough and his nails were chipped from yesterday's venture. The manicure wasn't so bad, even if it would get ruined tomorrow. But it felt nice to get pampered today. Even if this was girly and stupid. And even though Kain would never admit to the fact that Cecil's neurosis about his "pretty long hair" was one of the reasons that the blonde didn't really put up a struggle. In the bloodless prince's obsession with the older boy's locks, he never failed to give the most incredible head massages while carefully smoothing out and detangling the strands, and this time was no different. Those nimble little fingers were magic, as far as Kain was concerned, and he simply ignored the inane chatter to relax and while away the day. He was half asleep with Rosa at his side while lying face down in Cecil's lap when he was roused, far too soon for his liking at that point; the royals had arrived and the little prince needed to go greet them, and both blondes intended to be with him when that happened. After that, they'd be off to go ruin their clothes with any luck at all.


	2. Busker C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 02 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _busker_, noun;  
1. A person who entertains (as by playing music) in public places.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had been quite surprised when he had ventured into Baron City and come across a wandering bard. The man was nothing like Edward, but he was quite skilled, and the paladin allowed himself to enjoy the strum of the lyre and the deep voice that filled the air. It wasn't quite right, but if he closed his eyes and lost a bit of focus, the low baritone sounded surprisingly similar to Kain's singing voice. He wished that the dragoon would return already; three years was far too much time to be absent, and Cecil dearly missed his best friend. Kain would've dressed him down by now for wandering off without his guards and then completely ignoring his surroundings. By this point, Cecil would welcome the censure. The king didn't doubt that his dear friend was still alive, but he had some nerves about the older man's state, and whether he was happy and healthy.

Clapping startled the young king, and Cecil looked up from his pondering to see the crowd that he had mostly blended into applauding. The bard bowed almost flamboyantly before he grinned and nodded when someone requested an encore. Cecil eased himself from the crowd then and backed away, continuing on with his original purpose for coming into the city. He didn't have time to dally and think of Kain all day, not if he wanted to have a respectable kingdom waiting for the taller knight's return.


	3. Turgid K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 03 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _turgid_, adjective;  
1. Swollen, bloated, puffed up; as, "a turgid limb."  
2. Swelling in style or language; bombastic, pompous; as, "a turgid style of speaking."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was frighteningly distracting, the little noises Cecil was making. Distracting and arousing, which made Kain feel a bit cruel, because Cecil's ankle was swollen and stiff and purple and had to hurt terribly, but if the younger knight didn't stop with those little gasping groans then the dragoon was about to become very, very uncomfortable. It was completely unfair that the little sounds Cecil made while injured were pale imitations of the high moans he made when they were in more intimate conditions, and Kain reprimanded himself for even having a _passing thought_ of getting their armor out of his way and achieving the better vocals. Cecil was _injured_, he did not sound _sexy_. Although, the intimacy might distract him from the pain, when Kain really thought about it.


	4. Denizen C,K,R, KxC,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 04 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _denizen_, noun;  
1. A dweller; an inhabitant.  
2. One that frequents a particular place.  
3. [Chiefly British] An alien granted certain rights of citizenship.  
4. An animal, plant, etc. that has become naturalized.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa commended herself on not saying a word. It was only pure luck that things hadn't degenerated this far while they were still handling the court. Cecil was a bit far past the right kind of tipsy to be relaxed about sexual implications, to the point that he was giggling about inane things. The white mage found her husband quite adorable when drunk, because he was a very happy, if woozy, drunk. And they were celebrating a successful mission, one that had required the services of their primary guard, so she couldn't fault going overboard just a little; in reality, while the court was celebrating victory, Cecil and Rosa were celebrating Kain's safe return, and it was far more important to them that he come home alive than in triumph.

She hadn't expected Kain to get drunk too, for he was very careful not to go too far just so he could enjoy the paladin's relaxed state, but he was just as bad off as Cecil, if not worse. However, the dragoon was all beastly lusts and perverted commentary when drunk enough, and he seemed aware of the fact that his restraint was poor when he was drunk so he focused himself on the one he was certain that he wouldn't harm with his failing control. Rosa was grateful for the thoughtfulness, given that his size required diligent caution that he did not skewer his lovers, and the day following any evening in which the older blonde had gotten himself trashed heralded a lot more teetering and waddling on Cecil's behalf than was normal. And her husband always healed himself before getting out of bed, so that was telling.

Last night was no exception, and the young king was tottering around very delicately this morning, moving much slower than usual. Kain looked decidedly hung over, even as he eyed the paladin with a devilish grin and smug satisfaction when Cecil groaned softly as he carefully took his seat at the table for their morning meal. Rosa almost couldn't contain herself, though, because she wanted to know if the dragoon remembered much of the previous night at all. Specifically, she wanted to find out if he remembered straightening upright after mounting her husband from behind and stating all too seriously that he "claimed this land as Highwind property" and that he would "make a comfortable home" right where he was. Following his claim, the older blonde had rutted the paladin like a dog in heat, and continued roughly until both knights blacked out. He'd been drunker than she'd ever seen him, so Kain's words might have slipped his mind. Since the dragoon had always been more than a touch possessive with them, his words were no real surprise to her. What _was_ surprising was the fact that he'd spoken them aloud; Kain had always held the sentiment that he possessed what was most important to him, but he never vocalized it because he feared the vulnerabilities of enemies knowing his most basic needs.

Rosa still wanted to ask, though she knew he would be obtuse about it, mostly because she was a bit tickled that he referred to Cecil's backside as "land" and insinuated rather bluntly that he would be happy to live in it. Considering his libido, that was a real possibility. She'd have to be sneaky about seeing if her guard recalled at all. Perhaps she could craft a tiny flag with the Highwind insignia on it?


	5. Peregrination C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 05 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _peregrination_, noun;  
1. A traveling from place to place; a wandering.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

When Kain had decided that he needed to overcome himself before he could continue to impose on his best friends, when he had resolved to banish his weaknesses no matter how long it took, he had expected that to be the final outcome of the matter. And it was, but not precisely how he had expected. Cecil, who was to be crowned, somehow sneaked into the picture while the dragoon had been leaving to start his quest, leaving behind his own life on such a peculiar whim. The paladin did not seem worried about his own place, and was perfectly content to wander the world over with Kain, as the older knight searched for the best way to cleanse himself. It was comforting, to have the younger man at his side as consistent support, regardless of how little sense it made to the blonde that his best friend would leave _everything_ so readily. In that prissy way of his, Cecil had eased Kain's worry with a nearly haughty claim that he hardly would leave his life behind _readily_, but the dragoon needed him and the paladin would not leave his best friend to rot. It was humbling, even as it made Kain more focused, because the longer he dallied the longer it would take Cecil to return to his duties.


	6. Tocsin K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 06 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain  
Author Notes: _tocsin_, noun;  
1. An alarm bell, or the ringing of a bell for the purpose of alarm.  
2. A warning.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

When the call went up that there was a fiend invasion in their encampment, the soldiers were quick to stumble from their tents with shields and swords at ready. Kain was one of the most coordinated, and was pumped full of adrenaline by the time that the last beast fell. It was kind of unfortunate, though, because now he was wide awake and he'd never get back to sleep quickly enough to make it count before he had to get up and pack up. He'd be dead on his feet by the time they were ready to set up camp the following evening. If Cecil was with them, it wouldn't have been a problem; the bloodless prince probably wouldn't have even woken up during the scuffle, and he'd be perfectly vigilant come the next night, when everyone else would be ready for sleep. That was just one of many reasons why Kain was starting to abhor missions without the younger knight; now there was no question that he'd be on guard duty while being too exhausted to stay completely focused, and that was just a recipe for disaster.


	7. Palliate K, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 07 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _palliate_, transitive verb;  
1. To make (an offense or crime) seem less serious; extenuate.  
2. To make less severe or intense; mitigate.  
3. To relieve the symptoms of a disease or disorder.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although he'd never admit it, Kain was a bit saddened by Cid's gruff attitude toward him nowadays. He couldn't fault the man, but he didn't have to like the fact that one of his primary father-figures growing up was now a bit cold to him. It was made worse, somehow, by how little had changed between Cecil and Rosa's interactions with the dragoon. It was as if neither of them cared that he'd betrayed them, when it seemed so obvious to the rest of the world that the king and queen should loathe his very being for the rest of their lives. Kain didn't like the way that made him feel, because he tended to agree with the rest of the world but he still knew in the back of his mind that the two closest to him would never leave him to rot like that. It was a security he didn't really deserve.


	8. Improvident C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 08 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _improvident_, adjective;  
1. Lacking foresight or forethought; not foreseeing or providing for the future; negligent or thoughtless.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

For all the careful planning and detailing that went into leading soldiers in battle, for all the cleverness and wit it took to outmaneuver dangerous foes, Cecil knew he lacked the same depth of understanding in his personal affairs. He hadn't realized how vast the chasm was between his battle prowess and his social competence, but he'd known nevertheless that he had a few glaring flaws. The paladin felt terrible, now that he could see the depth of his ignorance, because he loved his friends unconditionally and he had been utterly unaware of the feelings of one of the people dearest to his heart. Kain should have received more care than Cecil had given, and the younger knight resolved within himself that he would make up for his lack of common sense in the years to come.


	9. Inimical C,K, imKxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 09 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Edge, Kain, implied Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _inimical_, adjective;  
1. Having the disposition or temper of an enemy; unfriendly; unfavorable.  
2. Opposed in tendency, influence, or effects; antagonistic; adverse.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil really didn't understand why Kain was so averse to being around King Edge. The ninja was a good man, if a bit blunt. Eblan and Baron were on friendly terms, and the royalty of both kingdoms saw one another at least once a year. Yet the dragoon behaved as an enraged bull in a room full of porcelain, hotheaded and hot-tempered whenever the older king so much as put a friendly hand on Cecil's shoulder. It was inexplicable, because Kain was not easily roused to such violent emotion. The paladin didn't really mind that he couldn't get more than grunts out of his primary guard when the topic was brought up, because the blonde had always declined to tell anyone what was wrong so this wasn't any different from the norm, but it was still annoying.

There was no question that Lord Edge was aware of the behavior, although Cecil was not particularly pleased with the undercurrent he'd begun to pick up, wherein Edge would be more physical with him when Kain was within sight. He had growing suspicions about that, but the paladin wasn't yet ready to say he really knew what was happening. He didn't have enough information to make a move, yet, anyway.


	10. Halcyon K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 10 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _halcyon_, noun;  
1. A kingfisher.  
2. A mythical bird, identified with the kingfisher, that was fabled to nest at sea about the time of the winter solstice and to calm the waves during incubation.  
adjective;  
1. Calm; quiet; peaceful; undisturbed; happy; as, "deep, halcyon repose."  
2. Marked by peace and prosperity; as, "halcyon years."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although he was upset about his injury, Kain couldn't work up much energy to be actually unhappy. That had a lot to do with how his queen was pampering him while he was stuck in bed. The royal bed, of course, because Cecil was absolutely appalled at the thought of the dragoon whittling away the days in anything less than absolute comfort while his leg healed. For the first day, the older knight had even gotten away with Rosa feeding him as he lied back in bed. Kain knew that he'd get antsy soon, because he wasn't used to being still for very long, but he could enjoy a bit of pampering in the meantime. He trusted his soldiers at least enough to not foul things up when the kingdom was at peace, and he was still at his beloved's sides at night. A broken leg wouldn't stop him from putting an end to any intruder, if it came down to that. But Cecil was well loved, so that wasn't a highly anticipated event.


	11. Coeval K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 11 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _coeval_, adjective;  
1. Of the same age; originating or existing during the same period of time – usually followed by 'with'.  
noun;  
1. One of the same age; a contemporary.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain preferred being the eldest in his friend circle. As the eldest, he was to be respected regardless of all else by those younger than him. His opinion held more weight, as well. If there was something particular he wanted to do, chances were that his wants would win out over anything else. Usually. That logic didn't always follow through within the confines of his innermost circle of friends. Yes, Cecil and Rosa respected him greatly, but they didn't fall over themselves for him. And while growing up they forced him to do some of _the_ most boring things in the universe. But Kain had lived through it, and now he could handle the mind-numbing hours of clothing or trinket shopping and idle chatter about color coordination and all manner of useless subjects, because there was one highly important thing that being older did for him. Cecil may have been his king, and Kain would lay down his life for the paladin without hesitation, but the younger knight, along with the white mage, were _his_ property. The dragoon was the patriarch of his family and had rights over his younger spouses; rights that he rarely used, but he still had them. Rights that meant he was completely justified in chasing off anyone who looked at either one of them indecently. Cecil might be the lord of Baron, but Kain was still the head of his clan, which included his husband and wife and their two children.


	12. Obtrude C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 12 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _obtrude_, transitive verb;  
1. To thrust out; to push out.  
2. To force or impose (one's self, remarks, opinions, etc.) on others with undue insistence or without solicitation.  
intransitive verb;  
1. To thrust upon a group or upon attention; to intrude.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It wasn't at all amusing, no matter the mischievous glint in Rosa's eyes or the flustered blush on Cecil's cheeks. Frankly, this was humiliating, and it wasn't even Kain's fault but he knew that he'd be blamed for it anyway. Fortunately, he was an adult now and he didn't have to listen to lectures, but that didn't make him feel any better about the fact that his arousal had quite literally torn his trousers. His king and his queen were situated on either side of him on the long bench they were dining at, and both of them had been teasing him. The blonde knight couldn't help that he was randy, especially when he knew very well that both of them were willing. Usually he had better control, but his king and queen kept placing their hands on his thighs and gently massaging inward, _clearly_ intending to join with him after the meal with Damcyan's king was finished and Lord Edward was settled, and the dragoon had gotten excited. It was almost unheard of to get both of his beloved to himself in the middle of the day, and he'd jumped ahead mentally. His manhood had swelled at once, and he briefly winced at the pressure that was caused by his pants trapping it before he both felt and heard the seam split. And now he had to sit through a meal with only his king and queen wise to the reason that he was firmly keeping his lower half hidden under the table, to say nothing of his growing anxiety when some of the ladies of the court asked if the bard might honor them with some music.


	13. Cozen C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 13 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _cozen_, transitive verb;  
1. To cheat; to defraud; to deceive, usually by petty tricks.  
2. To obtain by deceit.  
intransitive verb;  
1. To act deceitfully.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain wanted to say that he was angry, that he would seek reparations, but he knew he wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't because he didn't really care that he'd been lied to. Normally, lies made him furious, but that was not true in this case. The only reason it wasn't true, however, was because his best friends had put a tremendous amount of thought and effort into their plans for this day, and they couldn't ruin the surprise. It was actually kind of shocking that Cecil had managed to keep mum on the subject, or divert attention when necessary. Kain hadn't expected much of anything on his birthday, his first since his parents had died, but he'd been happy when his best friends had proven to be just what he really needed in his life. So this time the lies were excusable. But only this time.


	14. Perfervid C, KxR,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 14 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Rosa/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _perfervid_, adjective;  
1. Ardent; impassioned; marked by exaggerated or overwrought emotion.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

The paladin would never admit it aloud, but he rather enjoyed the sight of his dragoon and his wife in embrace. Kain was a very intense lover, and he had a way about him that made the recipient feel like the most important person in this world and the next. Rosa clearly very much enjoyed the attention, and Cecil was happy about that because the white mage deserved to have all of the best in the world. He knew that she enjoyed his own affections as well, but the paladin was very different from Kain and he knew that. He, too, enjoyed both his wife's passion and their guard's. He could only assume that Kain found pleasure in them both as well, for how much he enjoyed spending time with them outside of his duties.


	15. Recrudescent C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 15 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _recrudescent_, adjective;  
1. Breaking out again after temporary abatement or suppression; as, a recrudescent epidemic.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was exhausting and troubling, dealing with the sudden surge of fiends populating the area. After the defeat of Zeromus, most had already moved on or died off, and Cecil was not pleased to see so many reports come in about monsters attacking travelers. He sent out his soldiers appropriately, but it struck a nerve inside of him that the increased activity was more than likely a precursor to something far more sinister, as it had been when he'd uncovered the death of his liege and all else that happened those years ago. He hoped that it would not be something so awful again, but the paladin was realistic about his expectations and it was better to be wary and prepared for the worst. Still, he'd feel more comfortable if Kain would be back before whatever was brewing eventually culminated. He always worked best with the older knight, and Kain could be highly pragmatic when the situation called for it.


	16. Deride C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 16 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _deride_, transitive verb;  
1. To laugh at with contempt; to subject to ridicule or make sport of; to mock; to scoff at.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa sometimes couldn't help but feel as though Kain was too cruel in his jests. Cecil honestly didn't appear to mind at all, no matter what the older boy said. Her best friend had a sharp tongue, though, and he used it without hesitation. The bloodless prince was clever, but he could be unaccountably awkward for no real reason, and Kain had a fondness for calling the younger boy on it. At first, Rosa hadn't really cared, but it seemed to her that the tongue lashings were getting heavier as time passed. She knew better than to say anything, because even for a lowborn peasant the adopted prince had his pride and it would shame him if someone else were to fight his battles for him.


	17. Billingsgate C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 17 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _billingsgate_, noun;  
1. Coarsely abusive, foul, or profane language.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had honestly never heard the bloodless prince say anything foul. The worst name Cecil had ever called him was "jerk," and when he wanted to insult someone else he was never profane. So the dragoon could be forgiven for startling the first time the younger knight uttered a curse in his presence. Honestly, from Cecil's own reaction, Kain was pretty certain that it was the first time the young prince had ever cursed at all. It was kind of baffling and a bit funny, how Cecil went from furious to so embarrassed that his face was practically glowing. Add on to that how the bloodless prince had slapped both hands over his mouth in horrified shock, and Cecil made for a pretty amusing picture. Of course, that had been years ago and Kain still hadn't heard another foul word since that one. Cecil had more restraint than he did, because there had been plenty of situations between then and now where foul words were more than appropriate.


	18. Factotum K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 18 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _factotum_, noun;  
1. A person employed to do all kings of work or business.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was a surprisingly lazy day, all things considered. Cecil was still busy with a few last missives, but Rosa and Kain were already outside under a tree with the picnic set up. It was a bit unusual for the trio to actually be one person short, but the paladin wouldn't be long and Rosa wanted him to be able to relax for as long as possible once he joined them, so she wanted everything completely ready by the time he got to the shady spot. Kain was sitting not far from the white mage, leaned back against the old, leafy tree with his spear propped up on his left. Although he looked to be daydreaming, Rosa didn't doubt that he was aware of everything that was happening around him, and it struck her, after a moment, that she couldn't picture her fellow blonde as anything other than a dragoon. She immediately wondered what he thought, whether he had ever considered what else he might do.

"If the kingdom didn't exist, what do you think you would do?"

Chocolate eyes blinked before the knight tilted his head just a little, just enough to let her know that she had his full attention.

"..Hn?"

Rosa supposed that it was a bit sudden, her question, when she had no idea what he had been thinking of before she'd asked it, so she clarified.

"As in: if there was no crown and no guard."

Kain was silent for only a second before he responded, his tone implying that he was stating the obvious.

"...I would be a knight without a leader."

Preparing both of them drinks, the white mage shook her head and offered Kain his mug as she responded.

"But if the crown didn't exist in the first place, would you even be able to call yourself a knight?"

This time the pause was longer, and the dragoon clearly took the moment to mull over his answer before he replied, accepting the mug absently in the meantime.

"...Mercenary."

Rosa nearly choked on her sip of water as she began to laugh.

"What?"

Shrugging, Kain took a swig of the chilled water he had been given before setting the mug at his side.

"I can hardly picture not fighting."

In that way, clearly his vision was the same as hers, but his words were still a surprise to her.

"But why a mercenary? Isn't it you who stated that those men have no morals?"

Glancing up at a bird that swooped close to them, the older blonde again spoke as though he was simply stating the obvious.

"Simple. No crown means no guard, which means plenty of men and women without protection. Someone would need to work to keep others safe."

Rosa paused in bringing her own mug to her lips, smiling not unkindly at her guard, although that couldn't possibly be the only reason that he would take up a freelance fighting position.

"That's surprisingly selfless of you."

Kain snorted and then eyed her, half bemused and half stoic.

"Hardly. I come from a family of warriors and would have received training regardless, and that ability to defend my home makes me the superior choice for a marriage partner."

The white mage could only shake her head and grin. Kain would never change.


	19. Jejune C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 19 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _jejune_, adjective;  
1. Lacking in nutritive value.  
2. Displaying or suggesting a lack of maturity; childish.  
3. Lacking interest or significance; dull; meager; dry.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil felt his brow twitch, but resolutely reminded himself not to react. His beloved wanted something from him, and, instead of asking, had merely taken to the most foul and inappropriate behavior. The paladin could admit that the spontaneous midday coitus was always a pleasure, but he could surely do without the bother of his dragoon fondling any part of Cecil within reach while the king was otherwise occupied. To be quite blunt, the young king was tired of feeling his sword stiffen inside of his trousers at all hours and was close to cuffing the older knight in the back of the head if he wouldn't leave well enough alone while Cecil was _talking to his court_. The paladin really needed to take a firmer tact when dealing with his lover, because he was sick and tired of being treated poorly like this.


	20. Evince C,K, CxR,KxR,KxC,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 20 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Rosa/Kain x Cecil/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _evince_, transitive verb;  
1. To show in a clear manner; to manifest; to make evident; to bring to light.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil hadn't really known how to handle his muddled feelings. Kain had joined into his marriage, yes, but there was no intimacy between the two knights. They were nothing more than friends, the same as always, and the young king had been happy with that for a long time but now he felt as though it wasn't enough. His guard and his wife slept together frequently, and he'd walked in on them more than once. Cecil didn't like to think that he was untoward, but it was arousing to see his wife in the midst of her pleasure. At first, that was the only aspect that he'd focused on, but the paladin was becoming more and more uncomfortable in his own skin as he realized that he found his guard more than a little attractive as well. Over time, Baron's young king had come to the conclusion that he would like to sleep with the older man, but that was awkward because they were both men and the parts didn't fit. But he wanted it anyway, and he knew that he needed to handle himself appropriately or risk serious unhappiness in his marriage.

Getting Kain alone wasn't a problem, especially while the knight was off duty and out of his armor; they were the best of friends, after all, and often found themselves out only accompanied by one another. Cecil didn't know that he was doing it the correct way, but he had to let the dragoon know before his feelings ate him up inside, and so he'd bumbled his way through a somewhat awkward conversation on irrelevant topics. Fearing that he had gotten off to the worst start imaginable when Kain began looking at him oddly, the young king admittedly overcompensated a bit in his continuing approach. The blonde's hair was very soft as it slipped between his spread fingers and chocolate eyes widened as Cecil tilted his own head and craned his neck. The press of their lips was a bit firm for the paladin's tastes, but it got his point across and he was actually a bit shocked that the older knight didn't bother trying to yank his head back regardless of Cecil's hold.

Not resisting didn't necessarily mean returning the sentiment, however, and the paladin worried that he was overstepping his bounds. He found within a few moments that he needn't have been concerned, though. Kain was rather _amorous_. And Cecil learned very quickly that lacking feminine parts did not prevent making love with his husband. In the middle of the day. _Five times_. His legs felt like water and he was sore in ways he'd never realized he could be, even after he'd healed himself. But at least at this point the paladin was pretty positive that he knew where he stood in Kain's eyes.


	21. Cacophony C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 21 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _cacophony_, noun;  
1. Harsh or discordant sound; dissonance.  
2. The use of harsh or discordant sounds in literary composition.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

As hard of a sleeper as Cecil was, it nevertheless came as a shock to Rosa that her husband flat out did not wake up when their baby was crying. Ceodore had a set of lungs on him when he was truly unhappy, and the white mage was nearly positive that their son could wake the dead. Yet Cecil never even so much as twitched, even when the crying baby was right next to his head. Although Rosa was duly impressed by that, she was also irritated, because she was losing sleep every time Ceodore woke in the middle of the night and it would cost more energy and effort to rouse her comatose husband than it would to take care of their child. Some day, she was going to figure out how to wake that man up without giving herself a migraine and bruises in the process.


	22. Perfidy K, CxR,CxK

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 22 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Cecil x Rosa/Cecil x Kain  
Author Notes: _perfidy_, noun;  
1. The act of violating faith or allegiance; violation of a promise or vow; faithlessness; treachery.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was fairly certain that there was something completely wrong in Cecil's head. He had a beautiful wife, a healthy son, the respect of the other kingdoms, and he led Baron into a peaceful era. All of that, and the man was willing to give it all away in a heartbeat, acquiring the scorn of many and devastating his wife, just to be with the dragoon. Kain didn't understand it and doubted that he would ever be able to. But it was a fact, unquestionable and absolute, and he'd been living with it for several years now. It wasn't easy, rejecting the younger knight. His resistance was weak from the start, and Kain had yet to manage to push Cecil from him when those inviting blue lips pressed lewd kisses to the blonde's cloth-covered groin. For being such a total prude, Cecil had a frightening knack for pleasuring another man, and that didn't seem like it should be an innate skill. It made Kain wonder if he was the only man that Cecil had ever been attracted to. He certainly couldn't be the only man Cecil had touched, and that must put Rosa into a horrible bind if she was aware of her husband's lusts.


	23. Onus K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 23 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _onus_, noun;  
1. A burden; an obligation; a disagreeable necessity.  
2. a: A stigma. b: Blame.  
3. The burden of proof.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain hated how careful he needed to be in the courts, but he loathed the thought of those venomous men and women gossiping rudely about the king and queen. Men were supposed to only feel for women, and it was readily accepted in high society that a man may seek the beds of as many women as he pleased. Kain had fancied that in his youth, but he was satisfied with what he had, which was his closest and best friends. Technically, he was not married to either of them; he was the outside party, the lover, but it was not just Rosa whom his affections tended toward. Cecil deserved as much love as a man could give and then some; the paladin absolutely adored both his wife and his lover, and lavished them in hearty affection at every opportunity. Rosa was much the same, showing no bias toward either man. In their hearts, spouse and lover were of equal status, and it was an amazing feeling in many respects to be the recipient of such unbridled love. Yet they had to be careful, because men joining passionately with men was generally frowned upon. There could be no children from such a joining, but love was not constrained by such a fact. When it came down to the choice between his beloved and any future children, the dragoon had given up his deep desire for offspring with what felt like only minimal struggles. And Kain hardly minded anyway, when only a few months after he had resolved himself, Rosa had gifted him the chance to sire a child.

He could show subtle affection for the white mage publicly. The queen could get away with having lovers, and as long as Cecil didn't appear to mind no one would bat an eye. But it was such a pain that Kain could not show the same adoration for his king unless they were safely ensconced in the royal chambers, away from potential prying eyes.


	24. Tergiversation C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 24 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _tergiversation_, noun;  
1. The act of practicing evasion or of being deliberately ambiguous.  
2. The act of abandoning a party or cause.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil still refused to talk about it, not that Rosa could really blame him. It was bad enough the first time that Kain had been twisted away from them. Neither Cecil nor Rosa had been aware of the problem that time, however, and they could not have done a thing to prevent it. But this past time, they knew that something was wrong, that Kain was being hurt, and that the dragoon was desperately struggling against a dangerous foe's powerful will. They knew it, but they had been unable to aid him in any way, and he had been overpowered again right before their very eyes. Cecil _hated_ being helpless, but it was so much worse when his deficiencies meant that he couldn't do a thing for either Kain or Rosa. Add onto that how spiteful Prince Edge was about the entire ordeal, and Kain's second betrayal was quickly morphing from a biting wound to a festering, infected _thing_ and that was depressing, because Cecil was too upset to articulate his hurt in a way that anyone who didn't know Kain intimately would understand. The dragoon was a good man, flaws and all, and it wasn't right that these people could only see him as some kind of treacherous villain.


	25. Opprobrium C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 25 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _opprobrium_, noun;  
1. Disgrace; infamy; reproach mingled with contempt.  
2. A cause or object of reproach or disgrace.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although he knew that he deserved the reproach, Cecil still mourned the just and righteous fury of the people of Mysidia. He had done a horrible thing to them, hiding behind the pretense of duty, and he would suffer their harsh words and slings with his head up, for it was his own actions that had brought about their rage. As much of a coward as he knew that he was, Cecil refused to deflect the blame of his actions. Orders or not, he should have thought for himself. It was his own misdeeds that caused so much suffering, and so it was his duty to accept his fate. There was no possible way to make up to these people the lives that had been lost, but the young knight wasn't about to let that cow him.


	26. Hoary C, imKxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 26 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, implied Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _hoary_, adjective;  
1. White or gray with age; as, "hoary hairs."  
2. Ancient; extremely old; remote in time past.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was somehow majestic, the sprinkling of white strands throughout Kain's hair. He looked mature, confident, and wise, and Cecil was not ashamed to admit that it was very attractive. The blonde dragoon was still strong and fit, and he knew how to guide the dragoons through wit and integrity. But he was aging, aging like Rosa was, aging like Cecil _wasn't_. It frightened the paladin at times, seeing all that he adored mature beyond him physically. He loved his wife and his primary guard, and it would rend his heart when they passed, but they had already both wheedled promises out of him that he would continue protecting others until the day it was time for him to join them. Cecil would never betray a promise to either of them, so he instead contented himself with seeking out every fine detail inside of his life that he could, every little thing that he wished to savor and remember, because it had been clear to him for several years now that he would not be dying when they did.


	27. Tractable C, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 27 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _tractable_, adjective;  
1. Capable of being easily led, taught, or managed; docile.  
2. Easily handled, managed, or worked; malleable.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil didn't like to think that he was a bad person. He tried very hard to be honorable and noble, and he worked to make Baron prosper as his liege had desired that he do. He mediated arguments and dispensed fair judgments, and he balanced justice for all of his subjects as well as any one man could. But there was still something inside of him that was selfish, that didn't care about others and only wanted more for himself. Specifically, Cecil knew that it was folly on his own behalf, but he had never felt the need to choose between his best friends. He loved them both, and he wanted them both, so why couldn't he _have_ them both? Kain was only a _little_ obstinate, in the end, and Rosa wasn't a jealous woman, so Cecil was quite happy with his lot in life. Still, he sometimes felt a little bad, like he had somehow coerced the dragoon into loving him.


	28. Recumbent K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 28 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _recumbent_, adjective;  
1. Reclining; lying down.  
2. Resting; inactive; idle.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Lying supine on the royal bed with his arms behind his head, Kain fondly watched his king and queen go about readying themselves for the day. The dragoon would have already been prepared, but his beloved had kept him up half the night and he was not only exhausted from the lack of sleep, but his hips ached from the extended workout. Honestly, he was rather surprised that either of them was up. Then again, Rosa did always have more energy after they had made love, so she probably shouldn't be a surprise. Cecil, on the other hand, melted into a limp puddle of drowsy satisfaction and fell asleep easily after the fact. The younger knight was toddling a bit, but his expression was clearly pleased and he was astonishingly coherent and, dare Kain think it, _perky_ this morning. Perhaps what happened the previous night should happen again the following evening; eventually the dragoon knew that he'd get used to the workout, and anything that perked up the terminally uncoordinated paladin in the early mornings was worth the effort.


	29. Prevaricate R, CxR, imKxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 29 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa, implied Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _prevaricate_, intransitive verb;  
1. To depart from or evade the truth; to speak with equivocation.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

When Rosa had asked her husband about his relationship with their long missing friend, she had suspected that Kain was the root of Cecil's current unease. She had been more than a little surprised when the paladin had gone silent as death before turning from her with some obvious falsehood falling from his lips. It was so clear to her that, even with all of his duties taking up his time and attention, her husband dearly missed the dragoon. Although Kain projected a much tougher exterior than Cecil ever would, she could bet that the older blonde missed her husband just as much. The two of them had been joined at the hip for most of their lives up until just before Kain had up and left.

Now, the white mage could not claim to be omniscient, but she had a strong grasp of her own husband's moods, and her heart squeezed in her chest on the day that Kain returned. Cecil loved her, and had always been good to her, but there was a new and untold agony in seeing such vibrant joy light up his features when the paladin looked at another. It was a joy that did not fade over time, did not settle into something mundane and commonplace; Cecil was always ecstatic whenever Kain was near. There was a difference in her husband, right from the start, that became more and more pronounced as time went on until there was no way to deny that emerald eyes softened for the dragoon in the same way that they had for her and her alone not so long ago. This obviously went beyond the bounds of simple friendship, and for a time Rosa had to wonder if her husband had done anything inappropriate with the older knight before marriage.

She gave up on wondering, assuming that it was true, when she consistently failed to get a straight answer out of the paladin, no matter how direct her question. In the end, it decidedly hurt more than anything else that her own husband wouldn't trust her with an admission of the truth. What else, she had to wonder, had he not trusted her with?


	30. Libation C,K, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 30 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _libation_, noun;  
1. The act of pouring a liquid (usually wine) either on the ground or on a victim in sacrifice to some deity; also, the wine or liquid thus poured out.  
2. A beverage, especially an alcoholic beverage.  
3. An act or instance of drinking.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It wasn't that he had _intended_ to get Kain drunk, but the larger knight had been a bit uptight since he'd returned from his quest to purge himself of his ills. And Cecil could fully understand the irony of that thought coming from _him_ of all people, but he liked his best friend better when he was lewd and grumpy and a little abrasive; those traits suited the blonde much better than sullen ever would. Kain could hold his liquor a lot better than Cecil, although the paladin knew that he personally wasn't a lightweight by any means. Still, at some point during the first evening of his return, the dragoon had gotten drunk. _Very drunk_. He had to have been, and the paladin must have been just as drunk, because at some point comradely companionship had mutated into something far different and Cecil hadn't ever known it before but Kain was built like a dragon between his legs and the younger knight didn't think he'd be able to sit again for a week but he didn't care because he was getting pounded into a bed that they'd barely managed to reach as though the world depended on this moment. As a married man, he shouldn't have allowed it, but he could barely recall that he was married after the first few minutes and he wanted so badly to release but Kain was keeping him right at the edge and wouldn't let him tumble no matter what, not for an eternity that only ended with a messy explosion that almost hurt for how good it felt. Even then it didn't stop, because Kain hadn't released, and he just kept plowing into the younger knight with unabashed tenacity, and Cecil couldn't even begin to believe that he was becoming hard again in the midst of this brutish treatment yet the undeniable proof was grinding desperately against the blonde's abdomen.

They'd collapsed once Kain had released, and it was oddly satisfying to feel that heat inside of him but the ache was already beginning to set in and Cecil couldn't be bothered to care in his exhaustion. A drunken Kain was a decidedly libidinous one, however, because the man woke up twice to empty his seed into the paladin's loins during the night. The following day heralded a weaker hangover than was expected, and that really should have been the end of this misbehavior but the younger knight's resistance was weak even though his loins ached so deeply that he worried he might never recover, and he didn't fight Kain's kisses or his touch. The dragoon showed enough restraint to not manhandle him again, but there was passion in his gentler maneuvers and even though both of them smelled of booze it hardly mattered. Only days later, and having not touched another drop of alcohol during that time, Kain was between his legs again, and there was nothing to blame it on this time.


	31. Quandary R, CxR,KxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 May 2011  
Summary: 31 July 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _quandary_, noun;  
1. A state of difficulty, perplexity, doubt, or uncertainty.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had been thinking things over for months now. Ever since Kain had returned, years after having left, still a single man without any heirs to his name, she had been contemplating things. The older blonde had always, always wanted a family, and in his youth he'd talked about having a big one with lots of children. Clearly, that dream had never come to fruition. Now he was constantly with them, as the primary guard of the king and queen of Baron, and he hardly left their sides long enough to relieve himself, let alone have a life beyond them. Cecil, whether he was at all conscious of it or not, flirted all of the time while talking to Kain, and it seemed to her that Kain flirted right back. The dragoon flirted with her, too, although it lacked the strength that it had in his youth. But it made Rosa realize that he'd never really moved on from her, not completely. He'd always been a little too serious about his relationships, she thought, but it pained her that he had given up his deepest desires even knowing that there was no hope of him finding even basic happiness with them. Or there shouldn't have been any hope, but Baron's queen had started to wonder if it would really be so difficult to make him happy. He would never have a large family, not with them, but he could at least have a single heir to his name. Given the way her husband acted around their guard, he _probably_ wouldn't mind. She would have to use a great deal of tact to find out, but her internal struggle was a dilemma that needed to reach a solution before she said something untoward.


End file.
